ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo-Weirdie
Banjo-Weirdie is a new show from Rare and it'll be set on Cartoon Network The Plot Banjo-Weirdie takes place after Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts (With designs from the N64 game) and Banjo and Kazooie decided that there's more outside then whats on the inside. And so, the set off on Adventures begon where no bear or bird has gone before. Basically think Adventure Time meets We Bears Bears with humor from Spongebob here and there. Characters from Banjo Kazooie, Donkey Kong, and Mario will make appearances and will sometimes have there own episode (Like Banjo and Kazooie go stay the night at DK's Treehouse and stay up late, or Mario Invited Banjo to go Go-karting) Little fun facts about it: Banjo-Weirdie will be helped by some of the people who worked on shows like Adventure Time, OK KO and Star: The Forces of Evil, while having some of the people who help create Banjo Kazooie. Banjo-Weirdie will have a crossover with Yooka-Layee at some point of the second season. Banjo-Weirdie will have Tara Strong playing Tootie in the series. Banjo-Weirdie's first episode: "The Bear, The Bird, and The Adventure" will be premire on the day that Banjo Kazooie hitted storeselfs. Banjo-Weirdie will have a crossover with The Battletoads and We Bare Bears in the Third Season. ("Battle with Toads" and "Bears We Bare") Banjo-Weirdie will also have some special guest stars (some that nobody expected, but not alot of them) {The Episode: "Two Birds, One Stone" Will have Billy Bob and Looney Bird from The Rockafire Explosien in the episode, and The Radioactive Chickenheads will appear in the Halloween Special, working with Grunty (Except Rockin Robin, which she'll be helping out Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo)} The Episode: "The Nine Nights" is a pardoy of Slenderman, in which Bottles was Slender in this case. The Episode: "I HATE SPOOKY SPAGETTI" is a pardoy of the youtuber "I HATE EVERYTHING" except Kazooie makes fun of Creepypasta's Darker side of the fanbase (Like there's a part in which Mumbo hits a Jingo in the head for not liking Eyeless Jack but then his eyes popped out in a cartoony fasion) The show will be a mis-mash of CGI animation and 2D animations (CGI for the Backgrounds, 2D for the characters) One of the episodes, titled: "Switty Swooty, I'm coming for golden booty!" will managed to beat most of the episodes from Teen Titans GO! Grunty will fake her death in the episode: "Is She DEAD yet..?" and will say: "You've made yourself a Fool! Watch as your story get brought out by The Stool!" Joking about Rare getting brought out by Mircosoft. And Lastly, the music will be brought back, but with a little bit more "fun" in the mix. Also, on a Side note, Banjo and Kazooie will be the first video game characters to be a Cartoon Cartoon (Appearing in the reboot of Cartoon Cartoons!) Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Video Game TV shows Category:Rare (company) Category:Rare Category:Banjo Kazooie Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Nintendo Category:We Bare Bears